No Matter What
by vampireangelxx
Summary: No matter what, Sesshomaru and Rin will be together. No matter what, Kagome and Inuyasha will always be together. But when the one you love most is in danger of dying, would you do anything to protect them? Or would you give your life for them?
1. half demon

**A/N**

**This is my very first InuYasha fanfic. Ever. The main couple is Rin and Sesshomaru, but other couples will probably be included too; **

**like, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango. **

**I hope you all like this story! :D Don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**~vampireangelxx~**

_Sesshomaru P.O.V ~Chapter One~_

I watched Rin dance around the field. She was playing with Jaken, like usual. But something was different.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't care for feelings—I wasn't emotional like that—but something made me feel so different inside, like my heart was different.

I immediately focused on something that was down the hill. My senses picked it up. It looked like it was running up the hill. I stiffened and stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Rin asked. I didn't say anything. I narrowed my eyes as the figure ran up the hill.

When the figure came closer, I knew it was a demon. A full demon like me, I could tell.

The demon grinned maliciously. Then he said, "I'd like to make a deal with you, Sesshomaru."

"What kind of deal?" I asked; my eyes still narrowed.

"Well, you give me the little girl, and I'll give you my sword. It's a powerful sword; it can take down a thousand demons in one swipe."

"No. No deal. You're not taking Rin. I have a powerful enough sword anyway." I said.

"So, you care for the child. That was unexpected. Well. I'm going to have her, whether you like it or not."

"You do not want to mess with me." I said in a dangerous voice. "But why do you want her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Hey! Don't mess with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, kicking the demon. Her kicking was futile; it was only annoying to the demon.

"Rin, stop." I said, feeling exasperated. She did and ran back behind me—or at least, she tried.

The demon caught her by the leg, and before I had a chance to react, he said two words: "I win," and then he disappeared, running full speed down the hill, with a screaming Rin.

I growled, and then jumped and flew over the forest, trying to sense Rin's presence. I swore under my breath.

_Idiotic demon_, I thought.

I began searching for Rin. I knew it was going to take a while.

_Kagome P.O.V_

"Inuyasha, _SIT_!" I shouted to Inuyasha.

He fell face down on the ground. He'd gotten me angry—and a little upset—by saying I was stupid.

Tears filled my eyes.

I trembled. Inuyasha got up. "Kagome! Why'd you do that?" He shouted, angry.

I couldn't stay angry at him for long. And I couldn't contain it: I burst out crying.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shock and confusion plain in his voice.

I fell on my hands and knees, the tears coming fast.

"I...I'm sorry…I…hate…being…angry…at you," I mumbled between sobs.

"Kagome, shhh, it's all right," Sango said, holding me like a sister. I cried into her shoulder then, suddenly, I was nauseous.

I pulled away abruptly from Sango, and vomited on the grass.

"Kagome...are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, obviously worried.

I finally stopped vomiting and stood up on shaky knees. Inuyasha surprised me by putting an arm around me, but I think it was because I would have collapsed if he hadn't.

Miroku spoke up. "Perhaps she ought to see Kaede,"

"Yes, I agree." Sango said.

"I'm fine, guys, really." I said stubbornly.

"No, you're not, Kagome! You just puked, and before that, you were crying so much that that was unusual for you." Inuyasha said, not gently but not harshly either.

"Is Kagome gonna be all right?" Shippo asked with concern.

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Shippo. We're just going to see Kaede to see what's going on. Let's g-" Suddenly, Inuyasha swept me in his arms, and began running.

"We'll stay behind!" Sango shouted behind us.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I heard Shippo whine. I smiled again, to myself.

When we arrived at Kaede's hut, we walked in and she asked, "Whatever is the matter?" with concern. "I assume you're not here to visit?"

"No. Something's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha said grimly.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, but she was puking and crying."

"Were there any other symptoms?"

Inuyasha shook his head and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Not that I could tell."

Kaede nodded. "Well, come here, Kagome, and I'll see what's wrong."

I did and Kaede put her hands on my stomach, for some reason, and she gasped.

"What?" I asked, uneasy and nervous.

"Well…you're with child Kagome. You're carrying a child."

"Are…are you sure?" I asked in a small voice. No way.

"I'm more than certain."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Then I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen. I groaned as the pain increased.

I doubled over, clutching my torso, and the pain increased even more.

I cried out at the pain. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. I fell sideways, and I felt someone catch me.

I cried into his shoulder, and then I screamed shortly at the flare of pain.

"Kaede, what's going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"She's…carrying a child, and she's showing the signs of carrying a half-demon baby."

"You can't be freaking serious!"

"But I am." Kaede said solemnly.

I didn't hear any more of the conversation because I passed out…

_Rin P.O.V_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I shouted as loud as I could. My arms and legs were tied. I cried.

"Shut up," the evil demon said and slapped me. I cried out at the pain. This time, he had a sharp stick and cut me all over with it.

I screamed. _Why isn't Lord Sesshomaru coming? _I thought.

Then right before he was planning on stabbing me—I could tell he was about to—Lord Sesshomaru appeared and killed the evil demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I said weakly as he untied my ropes. "You came for me…" Then I tried to smile.

But I fell asleep in Lord Sesshomaru's arms…

* * *

><p>I woke up awhile later, feeling sore and weak. I also woke up to see Lord Sesshomaru staring at me. I rubbed my eyes, yawning.<p>

I grinned at him, and said cheerfully, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!"

I then noticed we were in a cave. I stood up, and ran to Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"Where's Jaken?" I asked, looking around the cave.

"He's off getting food. We're staying here for a few days."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, smiling. I lifted my arms wide, and ran around the room, giggling.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru called. "We need to talk,"

"Okay!" I skipped back to him. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

Startling me, he reached out and cupped one side of my cheek with his hand. His eyes seemed to soften.

"I'm glad you're all right," He said softly. Then he stood up and walked out of the cave. Before he did though, he said over his shoulder, "Stay here," then briskly walked out.

I stared after his retreating figure. I blushed as his words seemed to replay in my mind.

_I'm glad you're all right._

_Sango P.O.V_

I was worried about Kagome. She was like a sister to me; it was natural for me to worry. I hoped she was all right. "She'll be fine, Sango," Miroku assured me, placing his hand on mine, which was in my lap. He smiled, but I could also see the worry in his eyes.

"I hope so, Miroku, I hope so," I said wistfully.

He surprised me by kissing my lips fiercely. He pulled back slightly, but our foreheads still touched. I felt my face blush.

"Everything's going to be all right, Sango, so don't you worry your pretty little face off," He murmured. Then he rubbed my butt, so typical of him, and I slapped him.

He rubbed his face, not surprised in the least. I stood up abruptly and stormed off, wanting to find Kagome.

Surprisingly, I bumped into Inuyasha. His back was to me, but I would recognize the red outfit he always wore, and then he turned around, and what I saw gave me the hugest shock of my life.

Kagome was pregnant.

Her torso was huge, abnormal for a beginning pregnancy, and her skin was pale, extremely pale, and there were purplish bruise-like circles under her eyes.

Like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Inuyasha's expression was the most surprising of all.

He looked as if he were burning, stabbed in the stomach, and dipped in acid all at once. That's how his expression looked. It was horrible.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" I said softly, afraid to speak any louder.

Kagome tried to smile, but it seemed clumsy on her lips. It seemed as if every muscle she moved caused her pain.

"Hey, Sango," She said hoarsely, like she had a sore throat.

"Oh my goodness…" I murmured, not believing this. I put my hand to my mouth in horror and shock.

Kagome was carrying a half-demon baby. Who knew what a half-demon could do to her?

**A/N**

**I hope you all liked it! :) Don't forget to review, thanks! =) **

**~vampireangelxx~**


	2. finally together

__Sesshomaru P.O.V __

_Chapter 2~ _

I walked back to the cave. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran out to greet me. She smiled a friendly smile. "Welcome back!"

I nodded, and looked around the cave. Jaken was asleep, and snoring, next to the cave wall. The food was in a basket, next to Jaken.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru…Is it…okay if I go outside the cave to…visit a place?" Rin asked rather timidly.

"What place?" I asked.

"The cemetery. I want to visit my family's graves."

I was surprised, but I didn't show it. I waved her away, saying without emotion, "If you really want to, then do it. You don't have to ask me."

Rin nodded, smiled gratefully, and left the cave.

It was then that I realized that Jaken was awake.

"Master, are you sure you ought to let her go? Not that I'm not okay with that or anything, he he," He chuckled nervously.

"Jaken, she wants to visit her family's grave, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just that Rin got a death threat saying that if she didn't meet the person or demon that sent her the death threat—I don't know who it is, don't ask me—then her family's graves would be ripped apart, and their bodies would be consumed…So, I'm assuming it's a demon."

I stared at Jaken without really seeing him. Rin lied. She _lied _to me. Kind of.

"Do you know where she's meeting at, Jaken?" I asked tersely.

He nodded. "The cemetery, so technically she didn't lie, she just didn't tell you the whole truth."

I raced out of there, needing to find Rin. Again. Fortunately, I knew where the cemetery was.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome P.O.V<em>

I had never felt so weak in my entire life. I could barely manage a smile.

And the reason I was so weak, was because I was pregnant. With a half-demon.

I still remembered when Inuyasha and I had made love for the first time...

**Flashback**

"Kagome…are you sure about this? I could hurt you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, in the middle of taking my skirt off. I sighed in exasperation but smiled anyway. I touched his cheek.

"It's all right, Inuyasha. You won't hurt me." I said as soothingly as possible.

He sighed, clearly skeptical, but continued to take my clothes off. We were in my bedroom.

We then kissed passionately, after his red outfit came off.

He gripped my arms a little harder than I would have liked, but I was too lost in the kiss to care.

He kissed my neck, and trailed kisses further down. I moaned a little.

He brought his mouth back to mine.

We made love for a while and then, practically in synch, we pulled away slightly, and Inuyasha held me against him.

I sighed happily.

"Did you regret it?" I asked a little shyly.

"Why would I regret it, Kagome? It was perfect."

I blushed, my cheeks feeling like they were on fire. "I'm glad, so glad." I yawned hugely, exhausted.

"You're tired. You need to sleep. I'll get dressed now." He pulled away and changed into his red jumpsuit or whatever it was.

I started to close my eyes and lay back down when Inuyasha gasped quietly. I immediately snapped my eyes open.

"What's wrong?"

"Your arms. They're…scratched." He said with horror.

I glanced down at my arms and he was right. They were scratched pretty badly, but for some reason, I didn't feel the pain.

I got up and got dressed into my pajamas, since it was nighttime.

"You're hurt, and it was my fault," He said, angry. But it didn't seem directed at me; it seemed more like it was directed at himself.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Don't beat yourself up. You just didn't realize it." I tried to comfort him, but he wasn't listening.

"I'll see you later," then he opened the sliding window, and jumped out.

I shut the window, and as I peered through the glass, I saw Inuyasha running back to the well. I sighed, but smiled anyway.

Not because I was happy that he was angry—of course not!—but because of what we just did.

I was also happy that he and I were finally together…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

Yeah. I remembered that as clearly as if it happened yesterday.

Oh and we were staying in Kaede's home temporarily.

"I'm hungry." I said hoarsely. "Is it all right if someone gets me some food? I don't care what kind of food it is. If not, then I can find some on my—" I started to get up, but Inuyasha gently pushed me down.

"You need to relax and move as little as possible, Kagome. Sango will get you some food." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"I'll be right back, Kagome." She smiled reassuringly. I managed another weak smile.

"I love you," I whispered to Inuyasha. His lips twitched, but he didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" My lips trembled. The stupid tears slid down my cheeks.

"Kagome, nothing's wrong. I'm just…It's okay. Don't cry. I love you too." He mumbled, and looked away. I immediately hated myself.

If I hadn't begged Inuyasha to make love with me, this situation wouldn't have happened to me.

He was probably better off with Kikyo…

I cried, the tears coming faster now, and Inuyasha held me in his arms. "Kagome," was all he said.

"I'm…so…sorry!" I sobbed. He gently stroked my hair. I stopped crying, mostly sniffling, when Sango stepped into the room, holding a tray.

"How are you holding up, Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the food." I said hoarsely.

"Anytime. Inuyasha, Miroku and I want to talk to you."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said slowly, confused. I was merely curious.

Sango handed me the tray and I began eating it.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru P.O.V<em>

I arrived at the cemetery, and I saw Rin a ways away from where I stood.

She was standing in front of a demon that had the shape of a man, with her arms out like she was willing to be tied up.

I narrowed my eyes, and strode over to her. Rin glanced up, and her expression stopped me.

She looked as though she were under someone's control…No. She couldn't be.

I knew Naraku was still out there, somewhere, but he couldn't have any reason to kill Rin.

It was ridiculous.

I growled at the demon, and immediately took a swipe at him with my Tenseiga.

He dodged easily, and I noticed then that Rin's neck was bound in a chain, and he was pulling her with the other end of the chain.

I tried to cut through the chains with my Tenseiga, but it didn't work. I swore under my breath.

Then Naraku appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I see you've come to rescue Rin. But, well, she's already going to die. Nothing you can do can stop her death.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I have my army, and this demon here desires her blood.

"Since he gave me a jewel shard, I've decided to give him poor little Rin."

"I can heal her and bring her back." I said sharply.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Sesshomaru, with your Tenseiga, you may only bring back her once. And you have."

"That is a lie," I said, fighting to stay calm.

"But it isn't. I do not always lie, you know. I often tell the truth. But the truth _is_ harsh, you know. Kill her," He said to the demon menacingly.

"No." I was fighting a mental battle to stay calm.

I couldn't just stand around and do _nothing_!

With my Tenseiga, I sliced off the demon's head. He was surprisingly easy to kill.

But while I was killing him, Naraku somehow managed to get to Rin. My eyes bulged, despite my fight to stay calm.

The only thing I could do was try to through to Rin. "RIN! WAKE UP NOW!" I shouted to her and tried to run to her, but Naraku already grabbed her arm.

When he did, though, she managed to get out of Naraku's control.

"Huh? What's go-" She began, but Naraku already used the chain that the Demon had been holding and pulled it so it choked her.

She gasped. I stared, and grabbed the chain from Naraku's filthy hands.

I quickly took the chain off Rin's neck, and told her, "Stay back," and turned around to face Naraku, but I didn't see him. I growled, and looked to each side of me, but then I heard a scream, and my eyes widened again.

I pivoted, and saw with horror that Rin was in Naraku's grasp. I quickly ignored the horror. I jumped and flew, since they were a distance away from where I had been standing.

But when I got there, Naraku stabbed her in the stomach with a dagger he must have recently acquired.

With my sword, I sliced through his body and before he disintegrated, he said with heavy malice, "Your beloved Rin has left this world; you can never bring her back." Then he was gone.

I immediately lifted Rin into my arms, and saw that Rin was heavily wounded, but Naraku was wrong; she hadn't left the world…yet.

"Lord…Sesshomaru…" She gasped. I gripped her tighter, my eyes tightening.

"Fight, Rin! Fight for your life!" I said sharply but a little desperately.

I tried using my Tenseiga, but it was futile. Naraku had been right. I clenched my teeth, and bowed my head. I stabbed my sword in the ground angrily.

I should have protected her, I should have watched her, and I should have been less guarded, and protected her more.

I'm losing her every second. I must admit, nothing will be the same.

My life will be a cloudy, sunless, rainy life…for as long as I lived. Which was forever.

I'd never paid attention to Rin most of the time; only when it was necessary.

Now I regretted it with a burning passion.

"Lord…Sesshomaru…don't forget…me…" Her body went limp then, and I was shocked at myself that a teardrop came out of my eyes.

She was gone. Forever. Out of my life.

I shoved the thoughts away, and buried her next to her family's grave.

I pushed all lingering, emotional thoughts out of my head, and began my journey.

I didn't really care where I'd go; I was just wandering.

Before I actually left the cemetery though, I went back for my sword and found it pulsing in the ground…which was right next to the spot where Rin lay.

I was confused. What was going on?

Then I had the strangest urge to unbury Rin's grave. I narrowed my eyes, hesitating.

But I unburied the grave anyway, and saw that Rin's eyes were fluttering. I gasped quietly, shocked.

Then they opened slowly, as though in slow motion, and I quickly picked her up in my arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes as though awakening from a deep sleep.

"Rin…don't ever do that again," I chastised sharply, but deep inside, I was unusually relieved. Well, unusually for me. I couldn't believe she lived!

She nodded; her expression serious and grim. "I won't, Lord Sesshomaru. I promise."

"Good. Let's go," I set her down, kissing her hair so fast that her confused expression almost made me smile. Almost.

We set off on our journey to wherever.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha P.O.V<em>

I remembered the words Sango and Miroku had told me in private.

It was horrifying…but the truth.

The truth is always horrifying…isn't it?

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, Kagome might be carrying a full-demon. But we're not sure. If is true, then there's a chance she could die from it.

"If she is only carrying a half-demon, then it's less of a chance that she could die. But one thing we know for sure." Sango said solemnly.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked grimly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"She isn't showing the signs of carrying a human child. If she were, though, she wouldn't look like she is now." Miroku said.

I nodded; feeling a little exasperated. I already knew this! Wasn't it obvious?

"Yeah, I know."

"Also," Miroku added. "There's a strong chance it's a half-demon. But anything is possible, after all." He shrugged.

The conversation ended just then, and I went back to Kagome.

Went back to seeing her struggle to live.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! :) Review your thoughts! Thanks! :D **

**Also, idk when I'll update my next chapter, but I WILL update eventually, if not soon. **

**Thanks for putting up with me! =)**

**~vampireangelxx~**


	3. Without you

**A/N**

**Thanks for reviewing! :D I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review at the end, thank you! **

**~vampireangelxx~**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 3~ Kagome P.O.V<em>

I screamed; my stomach felt like it was on fire. I was practically hyperventilating.

"Kagome! Kaede, is it time?" Inuyasha said desperately but fiercely.

Then came Kaede's swift reply. "Yes! It is! Inuyasha, she'll give birth the same way a human woman would giving birth to a human child, but it might kill her. Let's hurry with the preparations,"

I half-groaned, half-screamed. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. Why wouldn't the pain stop?

All coherent thoughts vanished.

I felt nothing but pain and agony.

"Push, Kagome! Push!" Someone said, but I couldn't remember their name.

I was too lost in the agony. I pushed, and I screamed.

"Once more, Kagome! You can do this!" The same person said.

I pushed, and I screamed again.

"Okay, the child is out!" The person said. I think it was Kaede.

"It's a boy!" Kaede said.

I was drenched with sweat all over. Someone stroked my hair. I looked and it was Inuyasha.

"It's a boy, and he's a half-demon. Like me. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, of course." I said breathlessly. I was still trying to catch my breath.

Kaede handed him to me. I smiled at my son. "He looks just like you, Inuyasha," I breathed.

Inuyasha gazed at him with an awed expression. Our son had white hair like Inuyasha, but he had my eyes.

"Here's a blanket to hold him in," Kaede said gently. I wrapped my son in the blanket.

"What should we name him?" I asked softly.

"What do you think we should name him?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I think we should go with Mikael. M-I-K-A-E-L."

"Okay. That sounds like a good name for him."

"He's handsome," Sango said in awe.

"He is, isn't he?" I said, smiling up at Sango. She smiled back, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"He's quite a handsome child, I must agree." Kaede said.

"Mama…Daddy," Mikael said, surprising all of us.

"Hey, sweetheart," I murmured, kissing his head. Mikael smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"He's just like me! That's awesome," Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice," I said sarcastically. He glared. I laughed softly.

"Daddy," He reached for him, and I handed him to Inuyasha without any hesitation.

Inuyasha held him a little awkwardly.

"Hey, Mikael," He grinned down at his son. Mikael grinned back.

"Daddy," He yawned, stretching, and he fell asleep in his father's arms.

"He's soooo adorable," Sango said, smiling.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, staring at his son with awe and his eyes were filled with so much love that tears filled my eyes.

Tears of joy.

"Inuyasha…" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, Kagome?" He looked up.

"Do you know I love you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Rin POV<em>

I walked alongside Lord Sesshomaru. We were going wherever this journey took us.

I started swinging my arms cheerfully. Master Jaken was on his other side.

We walked in peaceful silence…

…until something grabbed me from behind. It covered my mouth its hand, and pulled me back.

I tried struggling, but it was strong enough that I couldn't struggle.

It pulled me into the bushes and I saw that it was a strong-looking demon…shaped as a man.

My eyes widened, but I couldn't make a sound. I was overcome with fear.

There's that, and his hand was still covered on my mouth.

He gripped my arms with his other hand.

Then I saw Lord Sesshomaru appear behind the demon. The demon turned around, and smiled maliciously.

He gripped me tighter, but let go of his hand on my mouth.

I cried out at the pain. Lord Sesshomaru tried to slash him with his claws, but the demon dodged, bringing me with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I shouted, as the demon flew.

Lord Sesshomaru jumped and flew too, trying to catch up to me.

The demon flew faster, and gripped me tighter. It hurt. I groaned at the pain.

Lord Sesshomaru eventually caught up to me, and grabbed my leg and pulled.

He was strong enough that he managed to rescue me from the demon's grip.

He held me in one arm, and with his other hand, he slashed the demon. The demon disintegrated.

"Are you injured, Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

I shook my head, feeling a little dazed.

Lord Sesshomaru landed on the ground a moment later. He set me down.

We began walking back to where Jaken was.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha P.O.V<em>

Kagome and Mikael were sleeping at the moment. I stepped out of Kaede's house and looked up at the moon.

If someone had told me several years ago that I was going to be a father, I would've punched them.

But now…I was proud to be a father. To be a dad. I know; it's surprising.

You'd never expect that I'd be proud of that. Considering what I'd been through…

Kagome was the most amazing woman I'd ever met; she was better than Kikyo.

Kikyo couldn't melt my heart the way Kagome did.

Kikyo never truly cared about me. She never really truly loved me.

Kagome understood me, Kagome cared about me, and she loved me.

She couldn't bear losing me.

Just like I couldn't bear to lose her.

And Mikael held a place in my heart too.

I felt a glowing happiness deep within me...

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru P.O.V<em>

I found Jaken in the same spot I'd left him in and we set off to somewhere we could stay for a while.

We eventually found a field where we could stay temporarily. I sat on a rock next to a tree, and surreptitiously watched Rin dance around the flower-filled field.

"Look, Master Jaken! Aren't these flowers pretty?" I heard her say cheerfully.

Jaken shook his head absently, lost in thought.

"Oh. All righty then!" She giggled and danced around the field. I felt my lips twitch. I couldn't help but think,

_She's so adorable_…

_Rin P.O.V_

I danced around the field, twirling now and then. I didn't know why I felt cheerful and so giddy.

"Master Jaken, you're still thinking?"

He didn't answer. I thought about how to get him to answer me.

"You're reaaaaaaally small, Master Jaken!" I giggled as he glared at me. He waved his arms frantically.

"I am not!"

"You are too. You also have a small personality," I giggled again.

He gaped, outraged. "How…how dare you? I am NOT small! You're the small one!" He shouted.

"I'm bigger than you, though." I said quite seriously. He muttered words I couldn't understand.

Maybe it was in a different language.

"Jaken, calm down," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," He then shot me a narrow-eyed look. I smiled cheerfully.

It was a beautiful day…

* * *

><p><em>Kagome P.O.V<em>

"Shhhh, Mikael, it's okay," I murmured gently as Mikael cried. I rocked him slowly.

Inuyasha appeared. "Hey. How're you feeling? How's our son?"

"I'm fine, a little tired, and I'm trying to calm Mikael down, but I can't seem to get him to stop crying."

"Let me try," He said.

"Okay," I handed him Mikael, and as soon as Mikael was in Inuyasha's arms, he stopped crying. I smiled.

"He's a daddy's boy," I commented. "Where're Miroku and Sango? I haven't seen them,"

"I think they went for a walk or something. I dunno."

"Okay."

I was happier than I ever could've imagined…

* * *

><p>Sango P.O.V<p>

"Miroku, what's this about? Why'd you take me out here?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something," He replied smoothly.

We were in a clearing not far from the village we were staying at.

"Well? What did you want to ask me?"

"Sango…I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, my whole life is incomplete. Without you, I can't live. So will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed without hesitation.

He smiled and kissed my lips. At first gently, but then the intensity of the kiss grew into passion.

Luckily, he pulled away before we could go any further.

* * *

><p><em>Rin P.O.V<em>

I was dreaming.

I was tied up against a tree, forced to watch Lord Sesshomaru fight to the death with a powerful demon.

Possibly even more powerful than Lord Sesshomaru.

"NO!" I screamed as Lord Sesshomaru fell to the ground. He was losing blood quickly and steadily.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" I sobbed; the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Rin…Rin, wake up," A voice said. I woke up with a jolt and I saw Lord Sesshomaru kneeling beside me.

I managed a shaky smile and rubbed my eyes, wiping away the tears so he wouldn't see them.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded. "Yes. It was so scary…I'll go back to sleep now. Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

I fell asleep.

_~*Three Years Later*~_

Today was my eleventh birthday! Yay! I smiled cheerfully and twirled around the field. I was wearing a pale blue dress that Lady Kagome gave me.

She'd told me she'd gotten it from her place. I loved it!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Guess what Kagome got me? A dress! It's very pretty, don't you think?

"Maybe I should repay her, you know, out of gratitude! Yeah! I'll make her a kimono! A lavender kimono! Yeah that color would suit her!

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for being talkative, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be quiet now." I bowed my head, ashamed.

So I guess you could say I was pretty shocked when Lord Sesshomaru kissed me on the cheek.

"You look adorable," He said softly. I blushed pretty badly.

He smiled faintly.

I thought I was going to die in that moment.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! =) Please tell me what ya think and don't forget to review! Thanks so much! **

**~vampireangelxx~**


	4. Always

**A/N**

**Thanks for reviewing! :) I appreciate it! **

**Here's the chapter! =) **

**Don't forget to review at the end, thanks! **

**~vampireangelxx~**

_Kagome P.O.V __~Chapter 4~_

I smiled as I watched Mikael, who was three years old now, pretend to fight with his father.

I was married to Inuyasha now, and we had built a cottage right here in the Feudal Era.

Miroku and Sango were happily married too. And they had three children.

Twin girls and Sango just had her son a few days ago.

I then saw Rin come running up to me, holding something. I gave her a curious glance.

"Good morning, Rin, isn't it a beautiful day?" I smiled at her. She grinned back.

It was so hard to believe how much she had grown.

"I made something for you, Lady Kagome! It took a while, but I finally made it. Here!" She handed me it, and I saw that it was a lavender kimono.

I smiled. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

She grinned. I saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing we were in. I noticed his eyes were on Rin.

"Well, I should be going. Goodbye, Lady Kagome!" She waved.

I waved too. "Goodbye, Rin!"

I noticed Inuyasha giving me a curious look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What did she give you?" He asked a little warily. I glared.

"What?" He demanded.

"You don't have to be so suspicious! She gave me a lavender kimono. Gosh, that's _it_. Sheesh." I stood up, and stormed off.

"Kagome, calm down, geez." Inuyasha said as he caught up to me easily.

I turned around. "I am calm. What're you talking about?"

He frowned, obviously confused. "But…you were like…Never mind. Are you gonna try on the dress?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Okay." I headed inside the cottage, and as soon as I was in a closet, I slipped off my clothes, and changed into the kimono.

It fit me nicely, I noticed. I walked out, and Inuyasha immediately noticed.

"Hey, how do I—" I started, but Inuyasha cut me off by kissing me suddenly…and passionately.

He tightened his arms around me. We kissed fiercely for another long moment, until we pulled away slightly to gaze into each other's eyes.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You're beautiful, always beautiful,"

I smiled. "I love you," I stroked his cheek with my fingertips.

"I love you too. Always." He smiled back.

"Daddy, c'mon let's fight! I bet you can't beat me!" Mikael said.

Inuyasha's brow twitched. "Oh yeah?" He teasingly growled. Mikael giggled.

Inuyasha pulled away from me and went back to play-fighting with our son.

* * *

><p><em>Rin P.O.V<em>

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we going to live here?" I asked.

"Yes. It's the castle I grew up in."

"Oh. Okay!" I said cheerfully. Lord Sesshomaru smiled faintly. But it quickly faded as he stiffened.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, fear rising inside of me.

"I can sense an evil presence nearby. Stay—No. Go inside the castle and stay there."

I nodded. "C'mon, Master Jaken!" We didn't stop running until we were safe in the castle.

When we got inside, we shut the huge door. I peered through the crack, worried for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Do you think he's going to be okay, Master Jaken?" I asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine! He's very powerful after all."

"Yeah, true."

"And he's invincible!"

"Yeah…"

"You're too easily worried. I mean, it's not like you have feelings for him or anything. You're only a child."

I blushed but didn't say anything.

"After all," Master Jaken continued. "It's useless to feel that way toward him, coming from a woman's perspective."

"Are you saying you're a woman now, Master Jaken?" I giggled. I couldn't help it. I liked teasing him.

"_Of course not_! I'm merely remembering that time where a woman had fallen in love with Lord Sesshomaru. And he has not loved her back. Surely you remember that?"

"Yeah. I do." I sighed.

"Well. It just proves that he's—well, how do I put this?—not the type of…of man that can love."

"Shh! Master Jaken, he's fighting now!" I whispered frantically. "And I know that he's not that kind of being that can love."

"What is happening?" Jaken whispered.

"From what I can tell, he's winning, so far." _Oh please, Lord Sesshomaru_, I thought. _Please live. _

_Please survive._

"He will win," A voice said. I gasped and turned around to where the voice was coming from. It was Kagura.

"If he is willing to sacrifice a certain someone." She added.

Jaken gaped. "And just who might that certain someone be?"

"You. I'm speaking to the girl, not you, little demon. Rin must be willing to sacrifice herself in order for Lord Sesshomaru to win." She smirked.

I thought about it for a moment. "I'll do it," I said determinedly. "I'll sacrifice myself."

"You're crazy, Rin! Why would you do something like that?" Jaken demanded.

"So Lord Sesshomaru will survive. I'm sorry, Master Jaken, but I must. There's no other option. I want—no, I _need_—Lord Sesshomaru to survive.

"Besides, he's strong enough that he can go on without me. Who really cares about a girl like me? I can't even fight." I smiled cheerfully. Or as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Now, go on out there, Rin, and be a willing sacrifice for the demon." Kagura said.

I nodded, wiping a tear from my cheek, and opened the door and walked out. "Rin! Don't!" Jaken sobbed behind me.

I didn't answer. I saw the demon turn away from Lord Sesshomaru and face me. I saw anger in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

I gulped, and gave him one last cheerful smile.

"Why are you interrupting, little girl?" The huge demon monster growled.

"Don't focus on her, demon!" Lord Sesshomaru shouted. "Rin, get out of here! Why have you disobeyed me?"

I took a deep breath and said a little shakily, "I'm here to be a willing sacrifice for you," I said directly to the demon.

"Ah. Interesting. I don't get many of those," The demon monster said in that rumbling voice.

"RIN! Stop this nonsense!" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

I gulped, wincing a little, and tried to summon the courage.

I said to Lord Sesshomaru, in a sincere tone, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. But I must. I want you to win this battle, and survive. I…I want you to know that you're the most incredible full-demon I have ever met.

"I'm so, so sorry. But I must." The tears were already trickling down my cheeks.

But before the demon monster could kill me, Lord Sesshomaru killed it in one swipe.

He slipped his sword back in his sheath. He strode up to me. I shut my eyes and bowed my head.

"Go ahead." I whispered.

Silence. Then: "What do you mean, go ahead?" He asked.

"Go ahead and kill me. I was willing to be a sacrifice, and I disobeyed y-you. I deserve it."

Silence again. Then: "You don't deserve that, Rin. Why would I kill you?"

I didn't say anything. I opened my eyes, but stared down at the ground.

Tears dripped from my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I was stupid—I _am _stupid! I'm pathetic, and—"

"You're amazing, Rin. You're not stupid or pathetic. You're amazing."

My eyes widened as he suddenly swept me into his arms.

The faint smile he smiled these past few days grew a little.

Not quite a full smile, but not quite faint either.

His eyes were full of compassion.

He set me down, and kissed my hair. I blushed furiously.

"Come, Rin, we're going inside the castle now." He said seriously.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

We walked back to the castle, where we were going to stay for a while.

Emotions were always going up and down within me. I know; weird.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome P.O.V<em>

"Inuyasha, Mikael wants to go hunting, will you take him?" I asked absently as I tended the garden.

"Of course! C'mon, Mikael, let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, Dad!" Mikael said, grinning. They left shortly thereafter.

I glanced up at the clear blue sky.

I missed my mom, and Sota, and Grampa.

But they knew I had Inuyasha to take care of me.

I just hoped they were doing well.

I focused on my garden again.

When I stopped working for the day, I went inside the cottage, and went in mine and Inuyasha's bedroom to take a nap…

…when I saw a silhouette lash out at me.

I slowly melted into unconsciousness.

My last thought was, _Inuyasha_…

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update ASAP! Thanks for putting up with me:) I hope you liked it! Thanks and don't forget to review. :D**

**~vampireangelxx~**


End file.
